Palo's End
by Aphroditehateschucky
Summary: Anakin and Padme are having some hard times communicating during the Clone Wars. Things get worse when they are almost discovered.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Jedi Starfighters in Deep Space**

**En Route to 'Serenno'**

"Anakin, when we get closer to the planet make sure not to make any disturbances. We are under strict orders to not pursue anyone until we have a probable clause."

Anakin Skywalker, a bit annoyed with his master after a two hour flight looked over at the starfighter flanking him and said, "That's insulting master. I do read the briefings as much as you do."

"And I believe that," said Obi-Wan, "But what I do doubt is your ability to do as your told the first time. Even the Twi'leks noticed that you were off when you went in the wrong cave. I told you to turn left!" Obi-Wan was referring to their latest scuffle in Ryloth where they were suppose to investigate and uncover a massive amount of separatist smugglers and arms dealers.

"Even you knew that left turn would have been tricky to maneuver through. And besides we were able to stop the deal from taking place." Said Anakin. Obi-Wan scoffed before proceeding to quicken the pace of his starfighter to mirror Anakin's.

"Easy there Anakin! This is the last chance we're going to get to expose these criminals."

In their last offense in Ryloth they had been tremendously close to discovering who was behind the separatist power of this war. The Jedi counsel had gotten information from several natives that there was one person with distinguishing class, money, and know how that was donating weapons to Count Dooku for the separatist cause. Had Obi-Wan and Anakin discovered this person in Ryloth and brought them to justice in Coruscant then Anakin would be able to see Padme once more. He hadn't seen her in nearly three months and he was growing tired of the Jedi counsel constantly toying with him on the matter. They would promise him a return to Coruscant after every battle but were quick to deny it to him when they needed him and Obi-Wan in certain stations to keep the peace. He was growing home sick for Padme, he needed to be around his wife. The war was chaotic enough to gather his attention for several days and hours on end but there were quiet moments when he thought of his wife. There were experiences that he couldn't wait to share with her and the things he saw made him long for some some type of human interaction with the only person that genuinely understood him.

But every night despite any type of situation he was in he always dreamt of Padme. Their anniversary had come and gone and still he hadn't seen her, he was afraid of sending her a hologram with Obi-Wan always around and he couldn't exactly look at any of her messages without arising suspicion amongst the other Jedi he was surrounded by. The only visions he had of Padme was those of their honeymoon where they had made love twice before the counsel quickly summoned him into his first mission. He had been in agony leaving her then as he had experienced the biggest pleasure in his life and had to leave before fully expressing devotion to the woman who had remained a part of him for years.

"Anakin! Slow down!" Shouted Obi-Wan.

This seemed to pull Anakin from his trance when he noticed that he was already lingering in the atmosphere of Serenno, the home planet of Count Dooku and the only place where they would be able to arrest the separatist scum that was responsible for the war.

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin entered the planet quietly and gracefully, landing they're starfighters in a discreet and hidden piece of steroid debris. Today Anakin was certain that he would do anything in his power to catch the culprits responsible for the war and get back to his wife.

"Something doesn't feel right," said Obi-Wan.

"No," Anakin agreed, "this seems too easy...where's their security?"Just as Anakin spoke a legion of fighters dove from the sky and began to fire at the two Jedi rapidly.

"That's more like it," said Anakin as they both leaped out of their starfighters and used their lightsabers to deflect any shots at them while they ran.

They were headed anywhere with an open escape route in the planet's hilly terrain, or anywhere where they could be hidden by trees which was quiet impossible. Just as they continued to run with fighters trailing behind them they fell into an invisible cave disguised as a hill. Suddenly the light from the outside diminished and they landed inside cold dark earth.

* * *

**'Coruscant'**

**Press Room in the Senate Building **

**Nightfall (After Hours)**

Padme stared at the figure of her husband about to enter his starfighter after shaking hands with the general of Ryloth. The media frenzy surrounding Anakin was beginning to be second nature. Everyday the announcements became more disturbing. Different planets, new missions, more injuries. The media seemed to have become obsessed with reporting on the war stories and there was Anakin in the center of it all. At some point the media just learned to follow the Jedi because that's where all the news seemed to unfold, of course the news was slow and only gained knowledge of events weeks after they occurred. And there was only so many times Padme could rely on the knowledge of Chancellor Palatine before her asking started to look apprehensive.

Her only outlet was the senate. She distracted herself with bills and proposals, so much so that between work and the worries of her husband's job she was in the brink of insanity. At times her work would require her and other members of senate to watch news regarding the war, and Anakin would always be there either looking triumphant or busy in which ever planet was simulated. Padme couldn't help but think they had reached different periods in their lives. She was nearing twenty-six and wondering what she had gained from so many years of knowledge and no years of personal life. She had a secret wedding for a secret marriage, all with a person she could never have children with while other women her age were on their third child. She could never speak to Anakin about this, he was without a doubt too young to be troubled with any talk of legacy, he was a twenty-two year old Jedi with a determination to become the youngest master on the council. She could remember at that age how passionate she was about extending her job resume. Kids were the last thing she thought about then.

"Senator Amidala? Would you support the the new defense act in Naboo?"

Padme looked at the reporter that directed the question to her. She was suppose to be in a senate press conference to discuss what Naboo is willing to cut back on to accumulate more revenue for the war efforts. Although, more and more citizens of Naboo were beginning to demand a stronger military and that would displace some money they were trying to save.

"If our people want a stronger sense of security there's nothing else we can do but oblige. We must remember who we are representing and I'm sure a few Jedi wouldn't mind being stationed in Naboo for a few months until our people can feel safer." Announced Padme.

"Then passing the bill would require a stronger capital punishment on those that cause a major domestic crime." Challenged the reporter.

"Naboo has never held any type of capital punishment and I believe that if we were to acquire one with this act, the boundaries for it would be difficult to decide."

The reporter seemed satisfied with the response and stepped down so that one young timid reporter in the far back could inch closer.

"Senator, do you feel that the Jedi have been overused as soldiers in this war?" Asked the shy reporter.

Everyone in the room went silent as the hologram recorders were now aimed drastically at the Senator. This was the question that all citizens of the republic had been curious to know. Since the start of the war everyone had been shocked to notice how frequently the Jedi were being used on other planets. The other senators in the meeting turned to Padme, they all seemed uneasy of the direction the questions had taken.

Finally she spoke, "Jedi are keepers of the peace, they are not meant to be fighting in a full scale war."

The crowd buzzed at this and the unsure reporter gained a bit of confidence.

"So do you think that Anakin Skywalker should not go into battle against separatist attacks in other planets?"

"I believe that the republic already has a sufficient amount of clones to defend our beliefs and fight our battles. Skywalker should be a mercenary of peace, not of death."

At this all the onlookers and reporters in the room went wild, the senators fidgeted in their seats wanting to intercede but not finding the words to. Never did they think they would catch Senator Amidala say something so controversial.

"Senator," continued the reporter, "it has been reported that when Jedi Anakin Skywalker was last in Coruscant he was spotted in your city apartment and in one of the moons of Raazk he was spotted sharing a tent with the princess of Conzo. What do you have to say to that?"

Everyone in the room stared between Padme and the reporter in disbelief. The underlining message in the reporter's questions seemed to want to ruin the credibility of the Anakin.

"I have known Skywalker since he was a little boy. When my life was threaten he served as my security adviser and yes, he does keep up an cordial relationship with me as I am the only one who can properly educate that Jedi in politics."

The crowd let out a chuckle while Padme started gathering her things to leave the room. Everyone seemed calmer at hearing her response but Padme was left brooding with suspicion on the inside.

**'Coruscant'**

**Approximately Five Days Later**

**Chancellor Palpatine's Office**

There was a glorious pink incandescent hue that hung from the skyline of Coruscant. Every type of speeder congested the sky as they raced to get to separate places in the uncontrollable traffic. It was a motivational sight to many.

It had been several days since the political press conference had been broadcasted in nearly every screen in the republic and aired in all galactic holograms. Citizens were still confused about the allegations made by the amateur reporter and while the majority believed the relationship between the senator and the Jedi was merely friendly, the rumors of a princess in the tent of a soldier during war times was some what scandalous to them.

Padme had been left bothered by the questioning of the reporter, yet she pitied him. He held the appearance of a youth that wasn't looking for feathers to ruffle, he was merely doing his job. Although, his questions would now a cause for worry. She knew it was unconventional for Anakin to be seen leaving and entering her apartment frequently and the reporter had only mentioned the incident happen once but she felt paranoid nevertheless. She felt that the Jedi would be keeping an eye on her now despite the fact that her response to the reporter was believable by many standards.

She accounted for the findings of the reporter by hiring more security on her apartment floor but she couldn't help but be furious about her situation with Anakin in the meantime. She hadn't seen her husband in months, she had thought he was out in the galaxy making advancements that could possibly help win the war but he had also shared his tent with a princess in the process. The media usually didn't report on things so trivial and Anakin never got into the details of his missions when he returned home. And though Padme knew that she could trust him unconditionally, it was hard not to be jealous of the Conzo princess that got to spend a couple hours with her husband while she yearned for only minutes. She could still very vividly recall their last encounter...

"_You must really be enjoying this." Whispered Padme while a half dressed Anakin soothed her with a trail of slow intentional kisses down her neck to her collarbone._

_He pulled away, looking at her and cupped her face with both hands. She did not flinch at the feel of the cold robotic hand on her flesh. She was sitting up and wrapped up in a series of blankets, her chest fully exposed, her hair a wavy pinned up mess. Her delicate arms clung to his waist and he secured her face in his hands, not daring to let her escape._

"_I want to remember you just this way." He glanced over at the untidy bed sheets they had undone and added, "tonight you have made me the happiest man alive."_

_The intense stare he was manipulating her with made her blush._

"_You sound as if you never expect to come back to me." She replied as her thoughts drifted to the newly unleashed war._

"_For you, I'll make an exception." He smiled._

"_Good because I only desire to be married once." She declared while she prepared to get off the bed and held the blankets to covered her chest._

"_Then lets make the best of it while we still can Mrs. Skywalker." _

_He grabbed her waist and pulled her down to the bed where forced the blanket back down her chest so that he could continue ravishing her._

"_Ani," she whimpered when she felt his tongue, "your going to be late!"_

"_Let them wait." He whispered into her skin._

_And in a matter of hours he was gone._

Being away from him for so long was beginning to worry her. She needed her husband. Needed the comfort that only he could offer. Need his touch. It had been so long since she felt like she belonged to him. No amount of senate distractions ever took away from the fact that even in a marriage she was frequently left alone but that is her burden.

"I am sorry to inform that the present location of both Jedi Knights is unknown even to the Jedi counsel at this time. There was a loss of contact as of two days ago."

Chancellor Palpatine straightened his robes and with that said he paced back to his chamber's desk where he proceeded to sit and lead the meeting.

"I urge," continued Palpatine, "that all all senate meetings continue for the defense bill so that if the Jedi return with more war criminals they can be tried as such."

This caught Padme's attention for the first time that evening.

"May I ask which Jedi Knights your referring to?" She questioned.

"Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi," answered Senator Bail Organa, "They were given a mission to find and arrest a person that is responsible for giving Count Dooku resources to use in the war."

Palpatine nodded, "I believe he goes by the name Palo Hemour."

"Of Naboo?" Questioned Padme.

"You know him?" Asked Organa in disbelief.

The senators in the room where now intently listening.

"If it's the Palo I recall then I remember entering a legislative youth program with him...but he left within a couple months and went to pursue a different passion."

Chancellor Palpatine and Senator Organa only stared and seemed to measure her for a short while.

"It seems as though we are referring to the same person." Was the flat reply of Palpatine.

"That can't be possible. Palo was the farthest thing from a separatist, he was second in his class and always gave feedback on the workings of a democracy." She stated in shock.

"Paolo wasn't raised a separatist. Though we do have insight that tells us he left that program to be mentored in arts of gambling. Somewhere along the way it seems that he amounted a fortune and has been supplying Count Dooku the monetary funds he needs to have this war. Capturing him and bringing him to justice could mean a difference in the outcome of this conflict." Explained Chancellor Palpatine.

Padme couldn't presently wrap her mind around this information. The galaxy was beginning to feel small to her. Palo, the friendly freckled boy she knew holding this much negative power over the republic and her Jedi husband on the verge of uncovering him and arresting him. The situations hardly seemed real.

"Padme," spoke Senator Organa, "I think this would be a great opportunity for the defense bill to begin taking effect. Perhaps when Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi return with Palo you can think of a fair and lawful punishment as established by the bill."

"I don't feel comfortable doing that."

"You must," spoke Senator Mon Mothma for the first time, "Senator Amidala you are the only politician that most citizens of the republic trust openly. I know it would be difficult because Palo Hemour is a past acquaintance but we are not asking for a capitol sentence, just one that can be deemed fair and would get criminals to recognize this new bill."

"And you are senator that has influence over sentencing matters." Added Organa.

Padme was about to deny the opportunity once more but was interrupted by Palpatine instead.

"It's settled then. Senator Amidala you will be summoned the moment we hear of any movement regarding the Jedi's and Palo. Please take this time to consider some possible sentencing decisions."


	2. Chapter 2

**Deep in Hyperspace **

**En Route to 'Coruscant'**

That same night while Padme went to bed distracted over the Chancellor's decision, two Jedi Knights narrowly escaped Serenno with a wanted criminal.

"Where are you taking me!" Demanded the captive.

Both Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi turned a quick glance from the direction of the ship's controls to the struggling tied up criminal. The two Jedi appeared distracted and weary, while the criminal seemed as spry as ever with his movements. During their mission in Serenno they were shot at in nearly every turn by all separatist droids. It was only when they landed in an invisible hole in the earth that they felt more or less felt safe but they soon realized they were not the only ones in the cave.

They were sharing the domain with a blind folded man that had been handcuffed and raised on a pedestal. Near this man was a letter addressed to the Jedi that read:

"_Take care of this one for me."_

Obi-Wan acknowledged that it must have been a trap by Dooku but after hearing the name Hemour both Jedi's realized that this was the cursed criminal they had been searching for. He had just been handed over easily and instead of questioning the motives of Count Dooku, the two Jedi Knights took Hemour hostage and comendeared a star ship after finding their way out of the dark cave they fell into.

Obi-Wan went to work tightening the handcuffs on their new captive and even kept the blindfold on as to not make an escape route noticeable to the man.

It was only after an hour of travel that they began to get bored of their captive that seemed to be in a constant demand of better care.

"Where are you taking me!" Repeated the man.

Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged a look before Obi-Wan nodded. Taking his master's cue Anakin spoke for the first time in their long travel.

"Coruscant."

This seemed to calm the strange men as be stopped struggling against his binds.

"When will we be arriving?" He continued to ask.

"We just got off hyperspace and we should be there within a hour." Replied Anakin as he meddled with the controls on the ships.

"Am I under arrest?" Asked the man.

"That's up for the senate to decide." Said Anakin frankly. He wasn't fond of this man who seemed too arrogant and self absorbed even for a separatist. His form of speech and clothing, the way he held himself lead both Jedi to believe he came from money. Servitude, hunger, oppression. They didn't seem to be in the vocabulary of this man. He was nothing like the many law breakers and murderers they were always capturing and bringing to justice. This man seemed to have had an upper class aura to him, an educated upbringing perhaps.

"I have done nothing illegal." Proclaimed the man.

"If that's your argument I'm not so sure the senate would be convinced." Debated Obi-Wan.

"I'm not worried about the senate. They won't harm me, I have connections. I only regret that you both had to come this far to see them set me free."

Obi-Wan laughed mirthlessly, "I suppose you found it enjoyable to have been left behind in an abandoned cave, handcuffed by your friends. We have done you a favor."

Not expecting a reply both Jedi continued operating the ship and steering it to the capital of the galaxy but before they could fully concentrate they heard his last murmur.

"All part of the plan."

Several hours later in Coruscant a grand star ship was met by both the Jedi council, Chancellor Palpatine, and several members of the senate. After a couple minutes in stand still, Obi-Wan and Anakin exited the ship sandwiching their separatist captive from Serenno. The senators looked on in admiration of the two heroes that always managed to lead a successful mission. And the Jedi looked on curiously at the man they had captured, the man seemed to match the hologram they had studied over a month ago. It certainly was Palo Hemour.

Anakin quickly scanned the crowd for Padme amongst the senators, he wondered if his wife had changed at all in the time they had been apart. His nerves became scattered the moment they landed in the planet and he couldn't help every bone in his body for wanting to scream out for his wife. Every brunette head seemed to meet his intense scrutiny until he reached a point of deep disappointment. Padme was not here...

"Congratulations Jedi for this splendid surprise," admired the Chancellor, "I had thought that this mission would have been particularly difficult with that lack of communication but you proved me otherwise."

"Yes," said one of the senate members, "thank you for the speed as well, we were not expecting you both for another month."

Anakin and Obi-Wan took in the comments spewing out from the crowd while three officers came and led the blind folded man away from the crowd.

"Debrief on this mission we must," announced Yoda, "For new punishment this war criminal shall have."

One of the senators nodded, "Senator Amidala will decide his punishment."

Anakin's head whipped around at the mention of his wife. He wanted to continue further questioning the senator that spoke of her but he noticed the Jedi Council and Obi-Wan were beginning to exit the platform.

After a long day of flying the last thing he wanted to do was debrief, he longed to see his wife and felt that everything else could wait until that time, so he slowly lost himself in the crowd of senators before leaving the platform and making his way to his wife's office.

* * *

**'Coruscant'**

**Senate Building in Senator Amidala's office **

**Nightfall (After Hours)**

"Senator Amidala, the war criminal is here. Should I bring him in or send him to a holding facility until your sentencing?"

"Send him in." Replied Padme.

In a matter of seconds a blind folded and handcuffed man entered Padme's lonely office. For the first time in hours she looked up from her stack of paperwork at the pathetic man. This was her Palo? Why did this man need to be escorted by three guards? He came off as utterly helpless with all his binding.

"He just arrived m'lady." Said one of the officers.

Padme sat back in her chair and gave a long stare at her old friend. He dressed in the same aristocrat fashion he always had but she noted there was something different about his stance. He came off more confident than she had initially remembered but there was something almost cynical about his facial expression. This was the man she would soon have to give a sentence to.

"I'm fine alone with him." She said to the officers.

The man's ears perked up at the sound of her familiar voice, he had not known who he was suppose to be facing earlier.

"M'lady I don't suggest that. This man has evaded capture long enough and is partially responsible for separatist resources in the war." An officer tried to convince.

"I am well aware of what he's charged with. I read the reports everyday. I will be fine and my office is sealed in. Please leave us."

The guards hesitantly looked between her and the blind folded man before very slowly walking out of her office, giving her all the time possible to change her mind. Once the foot steps grew lighter and eventually disappeared the man spoke.

"I would say good to see you but that's quite difficult right now." He smiled.

Padme walked over to him and pulled off his blind fold.

"Ah," he breathed with Padme only an inch away, "What a sight you are. Must I comment on the fact that your the only friendly face I've seen in so long."

Padme stepped back.

"Maybe it's the company you keep that makes that true." She argued.

He sighed, "I knew you would be disappointed."

"Disappointed?" She asked in amazement.

"Because of what I'm getting charged with."

"I can't be disappoint if I still haven't passed shocked."

He playfully rolled his eyes and avoided commenting on his current predicament. He slowly stepped closer to get a better view of her.

"My, it has been so long. However, you remain as beautiful as I remember."

"I'm suppose to come up with your sentencing!" She threatened while taking a step back only to be met by her desk.

"Go easy on me," he winked before he grabbed a hold of her head and pushed her to his lips.

* * *

His lips came down on hers and practically forced them open with his tongue. Padme had never felt so disgusted as the moment she was able to taste all the liquor attached to his nauseating saliva. She froze in disbelief of his strength while he rolled his tongue aggressively in her mouth and pushed his body onto hers.

It was when her large desk started digging into her back that she lifted her hands in order to secure something that could help her push him away but before she could grasp anything the kiss was over as abruptly as it began. She looked over to see her husband standing in a defensive furry when he raised his hand and swiftly lifted Palo from the ground and threw him onto the nearest wall where he fell unconscious.

"Anakin." She breathed while holding onto the sides of her desk in astonishment.

He didn't look at her. Didn't give her any indication that he heard her speak. He simply glared at the ground from where he stood and exhaled a rough long breath. Padme took this time to study her husband's hardened appearance.

His hair remained a wavy mess from the skirmishes of the war, his Jedi attire gave indications to the built character underneath while his newly developed tan seemed to glow in artificial lighting of her office. He seemed every bit of a supernatural being meant to be worshiped but he always was oblivious to his godly looks. Padme could not help but admit that he looked more attractive each time she saw him, it was something he could not control but something Padme wished she could ignore because it was this man, this very same hero that the galaxy seemed to be in love with at the moment. Even the princesses that stunk into his tents. How many of those could there have been?

"Are you hurt?" He finally asked, still not looking away from the ground.

Was he serious?

"Anakin...I don't know what went wrong with him it was probably the alcohol he had and..."

"Are you hurt?" He repeated again.

"No." She replied to his no nonsense attitude. She could not blame him if he was hurt, this wasn't the best sight to walk in on with one you were married to. Palpatine was supposed to inform her the minute he arrived with Palo but he hadn't. She could not believe that this had really occurred but one look in Palo's direction and she realized she couldn't deny the truth. What a terrible man he was, what a terrible mistake she had made in being alone with him. This was certainly a tribute to how in a matter of seconds everything could change.

He turned and began to make his way out of her office and away from her.

"Anakin, don't leave!" She shouted but did not move. She was still frozen in her place since the attack from Palo.

He made no notion that he heard her.

"Please." She added on the verge of tears.

At this he turned to look at her before saying, "If I stay here I'll kill him." The frigid tone of his voice told Padme that this was a very possible matter.

"Anakin try to understand that I had nothing to do with this, I never would have thought he was capable of such a thing." She begged.

"Don't you think I know that? You've done nothing wrong! And neither has he! I can't be furious with anyone here because he didn't know you were married! " He shouted while sending a blazing glare at his adversary.

"Anakin please lower your voice." She pleaded paranoid that the guards outside would be able to hear their predicament.

He seemed to ignore her, "Tell me, does this happen often senator or is this just a one time thing while your husband is away?" He asked sarcastically.

She finally moved from her spot on her desk and stepped closer to him ignoring Palo's sleeping form.

"Please don't." She said. Tonight was hardly the night for arguments when he had just returned.

"I have a war to fight Padme and I think of you in every fight and every chase and every catch we make but I would have never dreamed that the people I was bring back as criminals would take such a liking to my wife." He spat.

"Palo was the old friend I was told you about a while ago … I haven't a clue what got into him…"

Anakin's eye's widened. It couldn't be that man.

"That's the Palo you were referring to in Naboo?"

Just as he spoke his name Palo began to stir from his spot on the ground and wake. Anakin sent one fiery glare in his direction before lifting his hand causing Palo to be elevated from the floor before he banged Palo's body into the wall once more. This action caused the whole wall to shake.

"Anakin Stop!" Commanded Padme, "He must remember what he did so that he can stand trial!"

"Your asking me to have pity on this man?" Anakin asked in disbelief, his blue eyes enraged.

"Anakin you knew it would be this way. Try to understand our circumstances...and try to be sensible. He's drunk and he has no idea that I'm taken." She tried to reason. She stepped closer to him and noticed his hands shaking, she tried to soothe him by rubbing his chest.

"So now I'm just suppose to accept men making advancements on my wife?" He asked while he pulled away from her embrace.

Suddenly her annoyance began to take over, "Your not the only one that has to put up with it! I'm stuck here in this very office hearing about all the women that come on to my husband and even the princesses that you share tents with!" She wasn't about to let that go. He wanted an argument and she was about to give him one.

"That's ridiculous." Answered Anakin.

"It's not ridiculous when I have to go home to an empty bed every night while you sneak princesses into yours! The HoloNet has made me out to be another one of your shameless harlots that are out for your attention."

"Everything on the HoloNet is fabricated," He said this with such an intense stare that it difficult for Padme to believe anything less.

"So there wasn't a princess in your tent?"

He could not lie to her, "There was...but Obi-Wan was there too, nothing happened we were all just discussing war rumors. We don't have the luxuries that you have out there. The HoloNet is foreign in some of the places I've stayed in!"

It was too late. Padme was already fuming about his double standards and Anakin knew how well his woman could hold grudges. She believed that Obi-Wan's presence in that tent probably wouldn't have done anything to halt the shameless flirting that princess most likely initiated.

"Don't Anakin," she said gravely, "While I might not be out there in your battles leading clones it doesn't mean I'm not fighting my own war here. I lead people and in case your wondering it's my job that sometimes helps keep the peace when your 'aggressive negotiations' fail!"

He took a step forward to her, "Well it didn't look like you were fighting a war today. No, quite the opposite senator it seemed like you were rewarding a foul criminal! And I didn't have to get this information from the misleading HoloNet, I witnessed that loathsome man on you myself!"

He was so close to her now that she could feel his breath on her, his piercing blue eyes were unwaveringly staring past her soul. If she hadn't known any better she would have felt intimidated by this large man.

For the first time she glance down and whispered, "I'm left imagining."

Anakin threw his head back, "Nothing happened!" He shouted.

She wouldn't look at him, instead she took a step back from his intoxicating scent and stared at Palo. This provoked Anakin to no end.

Trying to relax himself in light of the circumstances Anakin began to breathe in deeply and this is when she started to sense his immense rage.

"Maybe it is best that you leave," she decided while making her way to her desk.

She was half way there when she began to hear her husband's foot stops growing nearer instead of departing. She turned abruptly to give him one final warning but was lifted off the ground by his secure unyielding arms.

"Anakin what are you doing!"

"I'm going to give you what you want," he grunted in her ear, "You like to imagine things right? You must really love to look at the false HoloNet recordings and wonder."

Padme felt that her husband had just gone mad. He laid her on her desk and pushed her down while he leaned in and loomed over her.

"Did they say I kissed this so called princess too?"

She only glared at him.

"How did the HoloNet describe the kiss Padme? You tell me because apparently you know more about what I do than even myself!"

"Stop it!" She commanded wondering how wrong this would all look if an outsider were to walk in.

"Was it like this?" He asked before held down her arms and kiss her straight on the lips more aggressively than Palo had. He noted that her lips felt as velvety as rose petals and he sucked on them before very lightly biting down on her bottom lip.

Padme all of a sudden began to feel woozy.

"Did they say I touched her too?"

It had been so long since he had been this close to his wife and he couldn't deny the pressure in his lower stomach that made her the only woman in the galaxy that could make him feel physically weak. He lifted her dress and hitched it up before beginning to rub his hands down her thighs, kissing her the lips the entire time. His tongue was a moist compliment to her own and both their mouth's open wide trying to gain dominance over each other. This wasn't her Anakin, she kept thinking throughout. Her Anakin never used unnecessary force. Her Anakin always smoldered her with long and sweet love sessions. Nothing was right here but she didn't have it in her to even speak at the moment. His touch was turning her brain into mush.

It was only when she tried to move her arms and close her legs that they had a problem. Anakin shoved her back down and forcefully opened her legs wide enough to give himself room on her spacious desk.

"Did they say I slept with her?" He whispered in her ear, causing her whole right side, including her ear to grow hot. Goosebumps rose chaotically over her entire body but Anakin refused to let up. He continued to hold her down roughly while he massaged her thighs, easing his hand up higher each time.

She knew what was bound to happen next and what he was doing with her but she was through with him making his point.

"Get off!" She yelled anxiously, trying to use what little force she had left in her after all those kisses.

He didn't seem to have heard her for he was now assaulting her neck with powerful open mouthed kisses and soft bites.

"Anakin!" She shouted when he stole her arms back and used them to dig at his chest.

He finally seemed to have heard her distress so he answered with, "This is what you wanted right? To imagine what happened even if it wasn't the truth? Well now your going to have to wait until your imagination is through!"

He pressed her down for the last time and started removing her undergarments. Padme began to viciously shake underneath him.

"Stop! Let go!" She shouted to her husband but he wouldn't listen. She supposed this was her punishment for listening to that HoloNet reporter.

Making his way to ravishing the other side of his wife's neck he caught a view of Palo. The man continued unconscious on the floor but it was then that Anakin truly realized what he was doing. He felt Padme putting on a small fight underneath him and he began to feel foolish and detestable because of his actions. This was what the long war was doing to him. It turned him demented at the idea of being near his wife and now look at what he was doing, what he was about to do...he wasn't sure if finding her with Palo was enough to justify his actions. Or perhaps it was the listening to the rumors of the HoloNet that really sent him over the edge but there was no excuse for treating his wife his way. He wasn't being a gentleman like he had promised her father so long ago. He was just acting like a selfish mess.

He immediately unhanded his wife and escaped her desk. He couldn't bear to look at her in fear that he would see his idiotic expression in her reflective eyes. Once she had gathered and composed herself Padme got behind the safety of her desk before turning to him.

"Leave." She ordered.

He couldn't look at her, "Padme, I was just trying to make a point that..."

"That I really don't know what goes on while your away, just how you don't know what I'm up to while your gone? Yes, I believe we both understand that now."

And then he left her office.

He wouldn't return to her apartment that night either.


End file.
